


These Things Take Time

by puckperry



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: AU, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckperry/pseuds/puckperry
Summary: Neil is forced to stay with the Andersons over Christmas





	These Things Take Time

Todd wasn’t exactly a fan of Christmas. December was charming enough, he especially loved warm drinks, cold weather, and hiding in his room and reading books while the snow was falling outside of the window. It was the endless conversations about his brother that he couldn't stand, and having to be polite to relatives he could not remember, no matter how hard he tried. The presents were mediocre at best. His father also took the opportunity every year to make a speech about his wonderfully dull family and their achievements. Todd was of course only briefly mentioned, while his brother got all the praise he didn’t really want.

When he heard the first guests arriving, he felt the panic rise in him. These people were basically strangers to him, yet he was expected to spend a full day with them, conversing and making jokes. 

Todd stared out of the window for a moment, not thinking about anything in particular.

 

A knock on his door interrupted his dispersed thoughts. Todd opened it and was shoved back by his mother carrying a mattress. 

’’Uh, what-’’

’’Oh, didn’t I tell you? The Perry’s are going out of town and their son is staying with us for a few days! Isn’t that wonderful? He’s your age too!’’ 

Todd’s parents never told him anything, not even when it directly concerned him, and it hurt more than he liked to admit.

’’But wh-why does he have to stay in my room?’’

’’You need to make friends, dear,’’ she said, talking to him as if he were a child.

’’Oh I just remembered, your cousins won’t be able to make it this year, they’re in Chicago,’’ his mother said while trying to find somewhere to put the mattress. 

Of course, she waited until the last minute to tell him that the only relatives he didn’t mind spending time with wouldn’t be spending Christmas with them this year. The day was slowly getting worse, being pushed around and kept in the dark wasn’t unusual, but it was still frustrating.

Todd left the room and took a book with him, heading out to the porch in front of the house. In the end, his mother had decided to lean the mattress against the wall and let the boys figure it out for themselves. 

 

’’Now you do as I say,’’ his father raised his voice and grabbed him by the collar, forcing Neil to take a few steps back.

’’Do you understand?’’ 

Neil let out a breath and looked over to his mother, who was trying to ignore the whole situation like she always did. Neil didn’t know if it was because she thought Neil deserved to be yelled at, or because she was afraid of confrontation.

’’Well what if I don’t want to?’’ 

Seeing the rage in his father's eyes made him wish he hadn’t said anything at all. His father was intense, but Neil had never seen him quite this angry. 

He let go of Neil, shoving him back. 

Neil held his shirt to stop his hands from shaking.

’’What did you just say?’’ 

’’Father, I barely know them! Why can’t I just stay here alone? It will give me time to work on school assignments-’’

He was cut off by his father grabbing him by the arm, shaking him.

’’Don’t you dare dispute me. You will stop acting like a damned child, and go to your room and start packing. Is that clear?’’ his voice was cruel and determined.

’’You know how much this trip means to your mother, don’t you?’’

Neil’s resolve crumbles before his authoritarian father.

’’Yes, sir. I’m sorry.’’

Mr. Perry stood staring at him for a while, then went out to the car, slamming the door behind him.

His mother gave him a pitying look that made Neil want to strangle her. 

’’They have a son your age,’’ her voice was cold, she paused for a moment.

’’Mr. Anderson will pick you up in an hour.’’ 

When he was left alone, it took everything he had to fight the urge to put his fist through the mirror in the hallway. He slid down the wall and ended up on the floor, crying.

 

Neil had calmed himself by listening to his favorite song by The Smiths on repeat and drinking a cup of tea. Half an hour later, the idea of spending Christmas with a family he didn’t know seemed strangely soothing to him. 

 

He had just finished his second cup of tea when he heard a knock on the door.

Neil opened it and was greeted by a man he assumed was Mr. Anderson. He looked much nicer than his own father, and he was smiling. 

 

The car ride was uncomfortably quiet, and Neil spent most of the drive looking out of the window and praying that Mr. Anderson wouldn’t give him a reason to lie.

’’Tell me,’’ Mr. Anderson said, ’’What do you think of Welton? I’m thinking of sending my youngest son Todd there. He is your age, I believe.’’

’’It’s a very good school, sir.’’ 

’’Indeed it is,’’ he said, then proceeded to brag about his son Jeffrey. Neil tuned him out but smiled when he felt it was needed. When he heard the name Todd, however, his attention was on Mr. Anderson.

’’Todd is very shy, don’t be surprised if he doesn’t talk much. I hope you don’t mind sharing a room with him,’’ Mr. Anderson said, something like shame on his face.

’’No, sir,’ Neil mumbled.

 

When Neil got out of the car, he saw someone sitting on the porch. He assumed it was Todd. His hair was blond and neat. Neil stared at him for longer than he probably should, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Todd was reading a book, seemingly oblivious of the world around him, a smile on his lips. 

Neil managed to snap out of it, and made pleasant conversation with Mrs. Anderson, who had been quick to run out and greet him. His eyes strayed to Todd from time to time. 

When Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had left, Neil walked up to Todd, his hands were shaking slightly. 

’’Hi, I hear we’re gonna be roommates. I’m Neil Perry,’’ he reached out to shake Todd’s hand.

’’Todd Anderson,’’ faint, almost inaudible. 

When Todd looked up at Neil, his heart fluttered. Todd’s eyes were light blue and sparkling.

 _Damn, he’s really cute._ The only way Neil could think of describing Todd’s face was _pretty_. 

 

’’What are you reading?’’ Neil smiled and sat down beside Todd, who was clumsily marking his spot in the book with trembling hands.

He gave the name of the book, and when Neil told him he’d read it too, Todd’s eyes lit up. Neil thought that it was adorable, and he asked all kinds of questions about his thoughts on the book and the characters. Todd talked effortlessly about his love for the book and told Neil that he had read it several times. He looked down to Todd’s copy and saw that it had obviously been through a lot. He didn’t think Mr. Anderson’s description of his son had been accurate at all. But after all, no parent really knows their kid. 

 

They sat on the porch discussing the book, Neil was trying to keep up with Todd, who was extremely excited to finally have someone to talk about it with. Todd accused Neil of not knowing what the author was trying to get at, to which Neil responded with ’’Don’t just consider what the author thinks. Consider what you think.’’

Todd smiled and dropped the subject, admitting that Neil was right. 

They also found out that Neil hated Todd’s favorite character, and Todd got extremely offended when Neil called her an acorn.

’’You just don’t- Hold on, did you just use a Shakespearean insult?’’ Todd said, looking impressed.

’’Yes! I’m surprised you noticed,’’ Neil said, even more impressed with Todd for pointing it out. 

Neil thought he must hold on to this one, he was something special.

 

The moment Neil set foot in Todd’s room, he was met with the smell of roses and coffee. Torn out pages from notebooks littered the desk, and there were two shelves by the window, filled with books. When he noticed Todd’s collection of Shakespeare plays, he swooned. He walked over to pick one of them up, but stopped when he heard Todd’s nervous laugh. He turned around to see him blushing. 

’’You collect Shakespeare plays?’’ Neil’s voice was soft and filled with admiration. He found Todd’s love for Shakespeare endearing.

’’Um yeah it’s kinda st-stupid,’’ Todd looked down at his feet, still blushing, and Neil’s smile grew.

’’Todd, I think you’re amazing.’’

’’Wh- Neil, we’ve known each other for half an hour,’’ Todd let out a small laugh, shaking his head. 

Neil walked over to Todd, and held his hands, he was surprised by how soft Todd’s hands were.

’’I feel like I’ve known you my entire life.’’

For a moment, it felt like they were about to kiss, but Neil liked to tease. He smiled and let go off Todd’s hands, and walked across the room like nothing had happened. Todd sighed and sat down on the bed, running his fingers through his hair.

 

 _God help me,_ he thought. Neil had the cutest smile he had ever seen, and all he wanted to do right now was to jump out the window. He couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Neil was in the soft sunlight, running his hands through his hair and smiling at him.

 

 

When dinner was over, and the guests had left, Neil and Todd decided to go for a walk, even though it was snowing. The air was crisp and the snow shimmered in the moonlight.

’I’m freezing, we should have stayed inside,’’ Todd said, his voice was shaking from the cold. 

Neil stopped and took Todd’s hands in his own for the second time that day, warming them up. When their eyes met, Todd gasped and now it was Neil’s time to blush.

’’Th-thanks,’’ Todd mumbled.

Neil smiled, ’’The pleasure is mine.’’

They continued walking, holding hands and watching the snow fall around them. 

’’Will you go to a play with me?’’ Neil asked.

’’A play?’’ Todd said, slightly embarrassed.

’’It’s Shakespeare. A midsummer night’s dream.’’

Todd smiled, ’’When is it?’’

’’Three days from now.’’

’’I’ve never been to play before,’’ Todd said shyly.

Neil let go of Todd’s hand to put his arm around his shoulder instead, and whispered in Todd’s ear, ’’You’re gonna love it.’’

 

 

When they got back to the house, Todd’s parents had already gone to bed. Todd went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate, while Neil went up to Todd’s bedroom to change.  
When he walked into the room with the hot chocolate, Neil was already in Todd’s bed.

Todd didn’t mind of course, so he got under the blanket and gave Neil his cup.

’’I put cinnamon in yours, I hope you don’t mind,’’ he said, embarrassed that the hadn’t asked him beforehand. ’’I like to put cinnamon in hot chocolate, I forget that not everybody likes it.’’

Neil took a sip and smiled at Todd, ’’It’s okay, I love it.’’

Todd looked away, trying to figure out if Neil had been flirting with him the whole day or if he was just being nice.

’’Come here,’’ he said, putting his arm around Todd’s shoulder.

_Okay, he’s definitely flirting. Okay, okay what the hell do I do now?_

For now, he decided to just go with whatever Neil was doing. Todd leaned in, the warmth of Neil’s body against his own comforted him.

’’You smell nice,’’ Todd said, barely audible.

Neil merely chuckled and pulled Todd closer.

 

___

 

Todd heard his mother calling his name from downstairs, and quickly grabbed the nearest sweater and tumbled down the stairs. His parents were in the kitchen, making dinner and discussing something boring. He wondered if adults ever had any interesting conversations with each other.

’’Todd, will you and Neil join us for dinner?’’

’’Um, I-’

His father took a sip of wine and put down his glass a little too hard, making Todd jump.

’’Go get Mr. Perry and we will all dine together,’’ he said with a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Todd nodded and headed down the hall. 

When he got back to his room, Neil was standing by the wall, looking at a picture of Todd’s family. His parents had their arms around an older boy who was obviously Todd’s brother Jeffrey, and Todd stood awkwardly to one side, slightly apart from the family group.

’’Is that my shirt?’’ he asked when he saw Todd. His hair was messy, and he had a smirk on his face.

Todd looked down and realized that he had in fact put on Neil’s sweater. He buried his hands in his face. ’’Yeah,’’ he sighed. ’’I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t paying attention.’’

Neil leaned one shoulder against the wall and tilted his head, observing Todd.

’’It looks good.’’

’’Listen, Neil,’’ he said, visibly upset. ’’We need to have dinner with my parents.’’

’’Oh,’’ he said, looking every bit as worried as Todd.

 

They sat down next to each other, Todd’s parents were on the other side of the table. It didn’t take long for his father to start commenting on the way he was spending his time, and telling him that if he didn’t put in the work, Welton wouldn’t accept him like they did his brother.

Todd had nothing to say to these words, they were not new to him.

Neil noticed how uncomfortable Todd was, and had to restrain himself from saying something passive aggressive. He realized that their fathers were more similar than he had initially thought. While his own father used anger and guilt, Mr. Anderson got his way by humiliating Todd. 

’’This has been nice, but we should really get going,’’ Neil lied, trying to sound as polite as possible.

’’Where are you going?’’ Mrs. Anderson asked, putting down her cup and looking mildly unsatisfied.

’’The library, I’m helping Todd with some assignments.’’

Todd looked as if he were about to burst into tears, while his mother lit up.

’’That’s very nice of you, Neil. Our little Todd here has had some trouble in school, isn’t that right, Todd?’’

Neil nodded and put his hand on the small of Todd’s back, leading him out of the kitchen. 

 

They walked down the deserted street, brushing hands a little too often for it to be accidental. 

’’Why don’t you say something? Tell him off.’’

’’I can’t- It just- It doesn’t matter,’’ Todd said, frustrated.

’’Bullshit, of course it matters.’’

Todd shrugged and continued walking.

’’You’re allowed to feel, Todd.’’

’’What do you mean?’’

’’You don’t need to pretend you don’t care,’’ Neil said softly.

’’I can’t talk to him, he wouldn’t understand,’’ he sighed, ’’I’ve already disappointed him enough.’’

Neil grabbed Todd’s wrist and didn’t let go. When Todd’s eyes strayed to Neil’s lips, he forgot what he was about to say. Instead of saying something potentially insensitive, he hugged Todd. They were both touch-starved, and held on tight to each other. 

When they walked through the front door of Todd’s house, they were both feeling alright again.

 

___

 

Neil just got off the phone with his father. 

’’He’s picking me up at 7 tonight,’’ Neil said, devastated.

Todd looked down at his hands, trying to think of something to say.

’’Everything will be all right, tonight.’’

’’Why did that rhyme?’’ Neil said, ’’I swear to God, Todd Anderson, If that’s a song lyrics, I’ll kick your ass.’’

For the first time since they had met, Todd was the one with the smirk on his face.

’’Oh, you absolute nerd,’’ Neil laughed. 

Neil chased Todd around the room until they ended up on the bed, tickling each other.

’’You- Neil! Stop it-’’ Todd couldn’t speak, not just because he was laughing, but because Neil’s hands were on him. 

Todd managed to get a hold of Neil’s wrists and pinned him down. 

’’Todd, you kinky bastard.’’

Todd sighed and let go, laughing and trying to catch his breath. 

’’Do you wanna go to a bookshop? There’s this book I want to get,’’ Todd asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

Neil looked up at him, his hair was hanging down over his face. 

’’Well, let’s go then,’’ he said while he was trying to fix his hair. He only made it worse. 

 

Being surrounded by books was comforting to Todd. He would often go to bookshops by himself after school, just to flip through poetry books, and read the backs of novels he thought of buying. He liked this one specific store more than others, because it had a café in the back, and the poetry section was huge. 

Whenever the pressure his parents put on him became too much, he went here to get a break from everything. It felt strange bringing someone else to the same place he had gone to get away from people. 

Neil followed Todd through the bookshop, failing to hold back a smile when Todd was mindlessly letting his fingers run over the spines of books they passed. 

 

’’This! This is the one,’’ he said excitedly. 

They both reached for the book, accidentally touching hands. They both giggled nervously, making sure no one was around.

Neil took Todd’s hand and dragged him around the corner. He leaned in close to Todd, who had his back against a bookshelf. Neil placed a kiss on Todd’s cheek. 

’’I know you want me just as much as I want you,’’ Neil breathed at Todd’s neck, making him weak.

’’Kiss me?’’

Neil smirked and took a step back. ’’Not here.’’

’’Not here,’’ Todd agreed. 

 

They turned around the corner, Todd blushing and Neil smiling. Neil was talking about a book he wanted to get but hadn’t found anywhere, and Todd was taking mental notes. Todd paid for his book and they left, they had two hours left until Neil’s father would be picking him up.

’’I wish you didn’t have to leave,’’ Todd sighed.

’’Yeah,’’ Neil said softly. ’’I’ll see you tomorrow for the play?’’

Todd replied with a sad yes and smiled at Neil.

 

_____

 

 

Neil had left his sweater at Todd’s house, so he put it on, figuring that it was Neil’s loss. He spent half an hour fixing his hair, wanting to make it perfect.

He rushed out the door, practicing the lie he was about to tell to his mother. 

When she saw him leaving, she asked where he was going.

’’Library. Neil is helping me study,’’ he lied. The same excuse had worked so well before, he thought he would try again. As expected, his mother looked pleased, and went back to whatever she had been doing before Todd had caught her attention.

 

 

Neil had suggested they meet up halfway, then walk to the theatre together. When Todd showed up, Neil bit his lip and walked towards Todd, his heart was beating too fast.

’’How do I look?’’ Todd asked, giving him a warm smile.

’’Like gold.’’ 

Todd interlaced his fingers with Neil’s, who was grinning like an idiot. The walk to the theatre was a long one, and although it was freezing, they enjoyed every second of it. 

 

 

For nearly five minutes Neil sat there, with parted lips, and eyes strangely bright. Theatre had always interested him, living dozens of great lives, losing yourself and to focus completely on the world he had been thrown into. Imagining how the play would go on without him, and who would lose themselves in it next.

With a subtle smile, Todd turned to him and suggested they leave. 

The heavy doors closed around them and their steps echoed through the empty theatre lobby.

’’Isn’t it great?’’ he cried, but he didn’t listen for the answer.

Neil seized the moment and put his hands on Todd’s back, and pulled him closer. He hadn’t realized how beautiful Todd was until this very moment. 

’’I really want to kiss you right now,’’ Neil’s voice was hoarse.

’’Then do it.’’ 

He leaned in and hesitated before finally brushing his lips against Todd’s. It was barely a kiss. Suddenly, Todd grabbed Neil’s shirt and kissed him desperately, surprising him. Todd’s hands were cold as he brought them up to Neil’s face. 

Todd tasted like cherry, and his lips were soft. They broke apart and looked at each other.

’’So, do you like me?’’ Neil asked. Todd laughed and started walking towards the exit, and Neil had a proud grin on his face as he put his arm around Todd. 

 

 


End file.
